


Die Suche nach dem perfekten Jogginganzug

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Shopping
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eigentlich hatte sich Thiel ihren gemeinsamen freien Tag ganz anders vorgestellt ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Suche nach dem perfekten Jogginganzug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HollyHop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyHop/gifts).



> Ein kleines nachträgliches Geburtstagsgeschenk für HollyHop. :)
> 
> Liebe HollyHop, mit dieser Geschichte habe ich zufällig einen Tag vor deinem Geburtstag begonnen. Und da dachte ich mir, ich schenke sie dir. ;) Ich hoffe, dass du annähernd was damit anfangen kannst.

„Guten Morgen, Frank.“  
Thiel streckte sich schlaftrunken und öffnete die Augen. Boerne saß neben ihm auf der Bettkante und strahlte ihn an.  
„Morgen ...“ Er setzte sich auf und gab Boerne einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss. „Du bist ja schon komplett angezogen“, stellte er erstaunt fest.  
„Ja, weil ich nicht allzu spät los möchte.“  
Überrascht sah er ihn an. „Wohin möchtest du denn? Ich dachte, wir bleiben heute daheim und ... machen es uns gemütlich.“  
Thiel hatte ziemlich genaue Vorstellungen davon, wie ihr gemeinsamer freier Tag ablaufen sollte: Sex, ein ausgiebiges Frühstück - oder vielleicht auch erst ein ausgiebiges Frühstück und dann Sex, auf der Couch kuscheln, danach wieder Sex ...  
„Daraus wird leider nichts. Ich brauche dringend einen neuen Jogginganzug.“  
„Einen Jogginganzug?“  
„Ja, ich will endlich wieder ab und zu joggen gehen. Du begleitest mich doch in die Stadt?“ Boerne gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Danach machen wir es uns für den Rest des Tages hier gemütlich, versprochen.“  
„Ähm, klar, ich komme mit.“ Thiel versuchte sich seine Enttäuschung nicht allzu sehr anmerken zu lassen. Na ja, einen passenden Jogginganzug würden sie ja wohl schnell finden. Und danach würde dann immer noch genug Zeit für Kuscheleinheiten und Co bleiben. Er stand auf und schlurfte ins Bad. Bevor sie sich auf den Weg in die Stadt machten, gab es dann immerhin noch ein Frühstück, wenn auch nicht ganz so ausgiebig wie in seiner Vorstellung. 

Einige Stunden später war Thiel dann nur noch genervt. Das war jetzt schon der fünfte Laden, den sie betraten. Inzwischen hatte Boerne gefühlte hundert Jogginganzüge anprobiert und an jedem irgendetwas anderes auszusetzen gehabt. „Der hier kommt auch nicht in Frage, die Farbe macht mich ja richtig blass.“  
Mittlerweile spürte Thiel überdeutlich seinen Magen, bald musste er echt dringend mal was essen. „Mensch Boerne, soviel Aufriss wegen einem Jogginganzug.“  
„Wegen eines Jogginganzuges. Genitiv, wann lernst du es endlich? Und was heißt hier überhaupt, so viel Aufriss?“  
„Na ja, Die sind doch im Grunde alle gleich gut.“  
Boerne sah ihn an, als habe er etwas Ungeheuerliches gesagt. „Alle gleich gut? Frank, du beliebst ja wohl zu scherzen. Es gibt da eklatante Unterschiede in der ...“  
„Schon gut.“ Er drückte kurz Boernes Hand und lächelte tapfer. „Dann schauen wir jetzt mal weiter, bis wir den perfekten Jogginganzug für dich gefunden haben.“ 

Nachdem Boerne auch an den nächsten drei Teilen jeweils etwas zu bemängeln gehabt hatte, verdrehte er leicht die Augen. „Boerne, ist das mit dem Jogginganzug denn wirklich sooo furchtbar wichtig? Wir können doch demnächst nochmal nach einem schauen und so lange benutzt du eben deinen Alten.“  
„Aber der macht modisch nichts mehr her. Auch wenn dir so etwas nicht auffallen mag.“  
„Genau, weil ich ja von Mode sowieso keine Ahnung keine“, erwiderte er voller Sarkasmus.  
„Nun ja, allzu viel jedenfalls nicht, da hast du vollkommen recht.“  
Ganz langsam begann es in Thiel zu brodeln, aber er bemühte sich weiterhin ruhig zu bleiben und ignorierte Boernes kleine Spitzen. „Dann fängst du halt erst in einigen Tagen mit dem Joggen an. So schlimm ist das doch auch nicht, oder?“ Er strich Boerne kurz über die Schulter.  
„Ist es sehr wohl.“  
Thiel konnte nicht mehr anders und stieß einen genervten Seufzer aus.  
„Wenigstens tue ich ja mal was für meine Fitness. Im Gegensatz zu einem gewissen ... Hauptkommissar.“ Boernes Blick ging demonstrativ zu seinem Bauch.  
Thiel runzelte die Stirn. „Was willst du mir jetzt damit sagen?“  
„Nun ja, man sieht dir deutlich an, dass du von solchen Dingen wie Sport eher ... weniger hältst.“  
Jetzt fing Boerne also tatsächlich auch noch an, seine Figur zu kritisieren. „Aha.“  
„Etwas Sport könnte ja dafür sorgen, dass sich dein ... extremes Abdominalfett etwas minimiert.“ Boerne grinste breit.  
Thiel atmete tief durch. Warum tat der andere das? Warum verletzte er ihn mit solchen Aussagen? „Gestern Abend im Bett hat dich mein Abdominalfett komischerweise noch nicht gestört!“  
Boerne sah sich kurz um. „Musst du das hier so laut durch den Laden brüllen?“  
„Ach, ist dir das peinlich? Ist es dir peinlich, dass du mit so einem dicken Mann zusammen bist?“  
„Nein, aber ...“  
„Ich habe dich nicht zu dieser Beziehung gezwungen. Warum hast du dir nicht einfach einen schlankeren Kerl genommen?“  
„Frank, was redest du denn da? Ich ...“  
Thiel ließ ihn nicht ausreden. „Pass mal auf, ich begleite dich hier seit Stunden, ohne zu murren, obwohl ich mir unseren gemeinsamen freien Tag nun wirklich ganz anders vorgestellt habe. Und als Dank ... “ _tust du mir weh_ hatte er den Satz eigentlich noch beenden wollen. Er drückte ihm die Jogginganzüge in die Hand, die er als nächstes anprobieren wollte. „Weißt du was, _Karl-Friedrich?_ Du kannst jetzt hier alleine weiter machen. Ich gehe!  
„Aber Frank ...“  
„Du kannst mich mal! Und das meine ich nicht so, wie du es dir vielleicht erhoffst.“ Er wandte sich abrupt ab und lief davon.  
„Frank, warte!“  
Thiel reagierte nicht und lief unbeirrt weiter. Er musste sich jetzt erst einmal etwas abreagieren und brauchte vor allem ganz dringend was zu essen. 

Schnurstracks machte er sich auf den Weg zur nächsten Imbissbude. „Einmal Pommes mit Mayo bitte.“ Genau das brauchte er jetzt. Richtig fettige Pommes mit noch fettigerer Mayo. Dazu ein Bier. Es schmeckte herrlich. 

Sein Handy klingelte. Natürlich Boerne. Er ignorierte den Anruf und schob sich genüsslich die nächste Pommes in den Mund. Boerne ließ nicht locker, keine Minute später klingelte es wieder.  
„Was willst du?“, fragte er kühl.  
„Frank ... Bitte komm zurück.“ Boerne klang ziemlich kleinlaut.  
„Und wieso? Damit du mich weiter kritisieren kannst?“  
„Nein, ich möchte dir etwas sagen.“  
„Na gut, in zehn Minuten bin ich da.“ Er legte auf, trank den letzten Schluck Bier aus und zahlte.

Suchend sah er sich nach Boerne um, konnte ihn aber nirgends entdecken. Also rief er ihn an. „Wo bist du denn?“  
„In einer Umkleidekabine, genauer gesagt in der Drittletzten von links. Kommst du her?“  
„Warum kommst du denn nicht einfach raus?“  
„Na ja, ich dachte, hier können wir vielleicht etwas ungestört reden.“  
Thiels Mundwinkel zogen sich ganz kurz nach oben. „Ich komme.“ Wenig später schlüpfte er zu Boerne in die Umkleidekabine und zog den beinahe bodenlangen Vorhang zu. „Also? Was möchtest du mir sagen?“  
„Frank ...“ Boerne hielt ihm die Hand hin.  
Statt sie zu ergreifen, steckte Thiel seine Hände demonstrativ in die Manteltaschen.  
Boerne musste sichtbar schlucken. Da wäre er fast eingeknickt und hätte ihm doch noch seine Hand gegeben. So einfach wollte er es dem anderen jedoch nicht machen.  
„Frank ...“, begann Boerne wieder leise. Nun setzte er diesen Blick auf, diesen ganz bestimmten Boerneblick. Damit hatte er ihn schon so einige Male weich klopfen können. Aber jetzt nicht.  
„Ja?“  
„Du ... du weißt doch, dass ich dich so liebe, wie du bist.“ Boerne kam vorsichtig einen Schritt näher.  
„Ach ja, weiß ich das? Wenn du sowas redest wie vorhin, bin ich mir da nicht ganz sicher.“ Zum Ende hin war er immer leiserer geworden. „Du hast mich verletzt.“  
„Frank, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht kränken. Das was ich da gesagt habe, das war ... doch nicht wirklich so ernst gemeint.“  
„Aber ein bisschen ernst gemeint war es schon?“  
Ein zaghaftes Lächeln huschte über Boernes Gesicht. „Na ja, ich gebe zu, dass ich deinen Modegeschmack tatsächlich etwas ... zweifelhaft finde.“  
„Zweifelhaft, so, so.“  
„Aber ich fände es äußerst befremdlich, wenn du etwas an deinem Kleidungsstil ändern würdest. Das würde ich nicht wollen, das wäre dann nicht mehr der Mann, den ich liebe.”  
Thiels Ärger begann ganz langsam dahin zu schmelzen. „Und was ist mit den Aussagen über meinen Bauch?“  
„Ich liebe deinen ... nicht ganz so schlanken Bauch.“ Boerne kam einen weiteren kleinen Schritt näher. „Ich kuschel mich doch so gerne daran.“  
Nun musste auch Thiel zaghaft lächeln. Boerne hielt ihm wieder seine Hand hin. Diesmal ergriff er sie.  
„Frank, wenn ich dich jetzt umarme ... Stößt du mich dann weg?“  
„Komm schon her.“ Er zog ihn an sich.  
Sie sahen sich an und Boerne gab ihm einen ziemlich zurückhaltenden Kuss.  
„War das etwa alles?“ Er legte Boerne eine Hand in den Nacken und sie küssten sich wieder, diesmal war von Zurückhaltung nichts zu spüren.  
„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte Boerne.  
„Ich liebe dich auch.“

Boerne lächelte, küsste ihn noch einmal kurz, dann ging er plötzlich vor ihm auf die Knie.  
„Boerne ... Was hast du vor?“ Er bekam einen roten Kopf. Nicht dass er grundsätzlich etwas gegen Versöhnungssex einzuwenden hätte, aber damit hatte er jetzt wirklich nicht gerechnet ...  
Boerne sah mit einem warmen Lächeln zu ihm hinauf, dann schob er seinen Pullover ein Stück hoch. „Wunderschön“, wisperte er, beugte sich vor und platzierte einen sanften Kuss auf seinem Bauch. Dann einen weiteren. Und noch einen.  
Und spätestens jetzt löste sich das letzte kleine Fünkchen Wut in Wohlgefallen auf. „Boerne ...“, seufzte Thiel und grub seine rechte Hand in dessen Haar.  
Boerne küsste weiter seinen Bauch, küsste jeden Millimeter davon, wieder und wieder. 

Als Boerne aufstand, wurde er augenblicklich von Thiel in eine feste Umarmung gezogen.  
„Weißt du, was ich mir schon immer mal gewünscht habe?“, murmelte Boerne gegen seinen Mund.  
„Was denn?“  
„Sex in einer Umkleidekabine.“  
Thiel machte große Augen, dann stahl sich ein breites Lächeln in sein Gesicht. _Oh._ Also doch noch Versöhnungssex ...  
Boerne schaute auf seine Armbanduhr. „Jetzt ist es allerdings eher suboptimal. Der Laden schließt gleich.“  
„Schade.” Thiel schmunzelte. „Na ja, du hast ja noch immer keinen passenden Jogginganzug gefunden ... Wenn wir in den nächsten Tagen nochmal los gehen, könnten wir das Nützliche mit dem Praktischen verbinden.“  
Boerne warf ihm einen ernsten Blick zu.  
„Habe ich was ... Falsches gesagt?“  
„Nein, es ist nur ... Du willst mich tatsächlich nochmal begleiten?“  
„Natürlich.“ Er küsste Boerne kurz auf die Wange. „Auch wenn ich bald keine Jogginganzüge mehr sehen kann.” 

Auf dem Weg zum Ausgang begegneten sie einer Verkäuferin.  
„Haben sie etwas Passendes gefunden?“  
„Ja.“  
Thiel sah Boerne erstaunt an.  
Boerne lächelte ihn an, beugte sich zu ihm rüber und gab ihm einen Kuss. Dann wandte er sich wieder der Verkäuferin zu. „Ja, das habe ich. Schon lange.“

**Author's Note:**

> Man könnte denken, dass ich leicht süchtig nach Fluff bin. *Hust*
> 
> Ich habe ja bereits vage eine Fortsetzung im Kopf ... ;)


End file.
